The present invention relates generally to printing press and more particularly to cutting cylinders and binding devices.
As known in the art, static tackers help hold printed products closed. However, as tacker levels are increased, the delivery shingle quality deteriorates. Corrugating products helps stiffen the product but causes the lead edge to open and dog ear when the open edge aligns with a peak of a corrugation. Products configured with an exterior half page have two open edges which makes alignment with corrugation even more difficult to achieve.